


Into the Abyss

by Minxie



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: KINK: knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-25
Updated: 2011-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a knife. Tommy is rather happy with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> **Prereaders:** @shinyredrain  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a work of _fiction_ using names and faces associated with actual trufax people. I do not know these people in any way, shape, or form outside of what they show the public. I do this to them because I _like_ to. *smirk*  
>  **AN:** I'm in a mood.

Adam doesn't pull the blade from its sheath until Tommy is down deep, body lax and accepting. Only when Tommy's mind is closed to everything except Adam, and he's ready to skate along the precipice, just one gentle push from falling over the edge and wallowing in the taste and the feel, in the colors that explode behind his eyes with each stinging touch of the dagger.

Tommy grunts when the sharp point touches his skin, then sighs as Adam starts to create, arcing the blade into a design of swirls and cresting waves, circling Tommy's nipples and his belly button, marring the perfect canvas of his abdomen with thin lines of pink, random bursts of red where the knife pierces his skin.

Then Adam moves lower, scraping across the jut of Tommy's hipbone, dragging along the tender valley near Tommy's groin. He adds more pressure, watching as the tip of the blade sinks into Tommy's skin, then chases the well of blood with his tongue.

Tommy whines and begs, pleads for more and then for less. Uses words like _deeper_ and _mark me_ and _yours_ until Adam, focused and intent, trails the carbon steel blade up the length of Tommy's cock.

And then, when Adam lets the knife nick the soft skin just below Tommy's cockhead, when he whispers, "Break for me, pretty," Tommy gives over and tumbles into the abyss.

* * * * *


End file.
